My Idol!
by schmetterlingvh
Summary: Henry, pemuda dengan bakat luar biasa yang 'ditemukan' oleh SM Entertainment. Henry menjadi trainee di agensi tersbut hanya karena idolanya, seorang personil boyband terkenal yang sedang naik daun bernama Zhoumi, berada di agensi yang sama. RnR please :


**Title :** My Idol!

**Author :** schmetterlingvh

**Pairing :** ZhouRy (Zhoumi/Hnery)

**Side Pairing :** KyuMin (Kyuhyun/Sungmin), HaeHyuk (Donghae/Eunhyuk), YeWook (Yesung/Ryeowook), Slight!HenMin (Henry/Sungmin)

**Rated :** T

**Genre :** Romance, Drama, Slight! Angst, (fail attempt on)Humor

**Warning :** BL (Boys Love aka Yaoi), Cliche story, Typos dan penyalahgunaan EYD(?)

**Disclaimer :** Henry, Sungmin dan Leeteuk milik author. Period *ditendang Zhoumi* Anyway, standard disclaimer applied :)

**Summary :**Henry adalah pemuda dengan bakat luar biasa yang 'ditemukan' oleh SM Entertainment. Henry menjadi trainee di agensi tersbut hanya karena idolanya, seorang personil boyband terkenal yang sedang naik daun bernama Zhoumi, berada di agensi yang sama.

**My Idol! copyright to schmetterlingvh**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Hari ini adalah hari ke 182 Mochi—ahem—maksudnya Henry Lau resmi bekerja magang sebagai _trainee_ di perusahaan agensi artis SM Entertainment. Selama kurang lebih enam bulan ini Henry bekerja keras demi memperpendek masa _trainee_-nya. Semakin ia berkembang, semakin cepat ia mendapatkan _debut_ yang ia nanti.

Awalnya Henry termasuk anak yang pemalu dan tidak biasa untuk tampil di depan orang banyak. Meskipun ia memiliki segudang talenta, mulai dari menyanyi, menari, bermain piano hingga bermain biola, tetap saja _namja_ berpipi tembem tersebut selalu merasa rendah diri jika dilihat orang banyak.

Tetapi kini ia ingin sekali cepat-cepat tampil di depan orang banyak. Ingin dilihat oleh orang banyak. Disadari keberadaannya oleh orang banyak. Dan yang terutama berkenalan tanpa merasa canggung sama sekali dengan _dia_.

Ya, sebnarnya tujuan utamanya, tujuan miliknya yang sesungguhnya adalah agar Zhoumi, idolanya satu-satunya tersebut menyadari eksistensinya. Bukankah dengan menjadi sesama idola akan lebih mudah untuk berkenalan dan berinteraksi? Lagipula Zhoumi yang sibuk juga pasti hanya bisa ditemui saat senggang. Dan saat senggang milik Zhoumi sangat sedikit. SANGAT.

Padahal namja berparas Cina tersebut sudah menanti-nantikan saat ia berkenalan dengan _namja_ tinggi berambut merah idolanya tersebut. Tapi ternyata dengan menjadi _trainee_ saja tidak cukup. Zhoumi jarang sekali datang ke agensi karena dia lebih sering emngadakan promosi album barunya di luar negri, seperti Cina, Taiwan dan Hongkong. Sulit sekali untuk mendekati boyband yang sedang naik daun itu. Kabarnya saja beberapa _trainee_ senior hanya melihat personil-personil boyband itu di dalam gedung agensi ketika boyband tersebut sudah selesai melakukan promosi album mereka, yang biasanya sekitar tiga sampai lima bulan setelah album itu dirilis.

Ia ingin sekali idolanya itu melihat dirinya. Dirinya yang adalah seorang penggeman pria alias _fanboy_ nomer satu di jagat _fanclub_-nya. Dirinya sebenarnya sudah terlanjur jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama saat melihat wajah dan mendengar suara _namja_ pujaannya itu di televisi. Betapa ia mengagumi sifatnya yang ramah dan murah senyum. Betapa ia ingin sekali memiliki kaki jenjang seperti miliknya.

"Yah!" sebuah(?) tangan menepuk pundak _namja_ mochi yang sedari tadi tersenyam-senyum sendiri membayangkan masa depannya dengan idolanya tersebut.

"Kau melamun lagi ya Mochi?"

Kedua pipi mochi Henry memerah seketika saat ia ketahuan sedang melamun, merindukan namha tinggi idolanya tersebut. "T-tidak kok Ryeowookie-_hyung_!" Henry menampik perkataan Ryeowook, _sunbae-_nya seketika.

Bibir Ryeowook mengembang menjadi senyuman 'aku-tahu-apa-yang-kau-pikirkan-sekarang' seraya matanya melirik curiga kepada _dongsaeng_-nya.

"Aku tahu.. Kau pasti sedang memikirkan Zhoumi-_sunbae_ kan?" katanya dengan sedikit mendatarkan suaranya dengan nada menggoda.

"T-tidak lah hyung! K-kenapa aku harus memikirkan s-s-sunbae?" jawab Henry gugup. Sungguh! _Namja_ imut nan polos ini sangat tidak berbakat dalam hal bohong-berbohong. Dan wajah merahnya tidak membantunya sama sekali dalam berbohong.

Katakanlah Henry berlebihan, tetapi memang rasa sukanya kepada idolanya itu bukan sekedar mengagumi atau hanya ingin seperti dirinya. Tapi rasa itu sudah berkembang menjadi rasa cinta. Meskipun itu adalah cinta sepihak, meskipun bahkan Zhoumi belum mengenalnya sekalipun, Hnery tidak akan menyerah sampai situ saja. Yah.. Meskipun ia takut. Takut untuk menyatakan cintanya secara langsung. Melihatnya lewat layar kaca saja mau pingsan rasanya, bagaimana kalau mengobrol langsung? Iya juga takut kalau-kalau ternyata _namja_ damannya itu sudah memiliki _yeojyachingu_. Bagaimana tidak takut.. Kenalan dengan orangnya saja belum.

"Kau sudah pasti 'menembak' Zhoumi-_sunbae_ KAN SAAT DIA KEMBALI KE Seoul nanti?" tanya Ryeowook mengedip-ngedipkan matanya, yang kelihatannya justru seperti orang yang sedang kelilipan.

"A-apa sih _hyung_! _Hyung_ bercanda ya? Zhoumi-_sunbae _kan terkenal!" ujar Henry terbata-bata.

"Lalu kenapa kalau Zhoumi terkenal? Tidak ada salahnya kan? Toh status kita semua di sini itu hanya _sunbae _dan _hoobae._Ah! Kau malu ya? Kubantu deh!" Ryeowook berkata sambil lagi-lagi mengedip-ngedipkan matanya.

_Namja _mochi itu menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sekarang sudah memerah, semerah buah _pomegranate_.

"Sudahlah _hyung.._ Aku juga tidak mungkin diterima. Kemungkinan berhasilnya hanya 5%. Kecuali kalau aku sudah se-_level_ dengannya," ujarnya lesu.

Ryeowook hanya bisa tersenyum tipis. Pasahal _dongsaeng_-nya yang satu ini sangat semangat kalau mengingat Zhoumi. Tetapi jika ditanyakan soal masalah menyatakan perasaan ke orang yang dimaksud, nyali _namja_ mochi tersebut langsung surut.

xoxoxo

"ZHOUMI-SUNBAE, EUNHYUK-SUNBAE, DONGHAE-SUNBAE DAN SUNGMIN-SUNBAE SUDAH TIBA! SUPER JUNIOR M SEKARANG SEDANG BERADA DI LOBBY!" teriak salah seorang _trainee_ dari luar ruang latihan _dance_.

DEG

Tiba-tiba jantung Henry berhenti berdetak begitu saja. Keringat dingin keluar dari dahinya. Zhoumi.. Idolanya akhirnya kembali ke Seoul setelah melakukan _goodbye stage_ di Cina. Setelah sekitar tujuh bulan menunggu akhirnya Super Junior M beristirahat. Dan artinya, Zhoumi akan berada di agensi lebih sering dari biasanya. Membantu para _trainee_ berlatih. Para _trainee_.. termasuk dirinya sendiri. Kelopak mata kecil Hnery mengatup. Dihapuskannya segera bulir-bulir keringat yang ia hasilkan dari latihan tadi. Ia ingin menemui pujaan hatinya. Tanpa keringat tentunya.

Wajah putihnya tidak bisa menahan semburan warna pink yang mulai menyeruak di pipi mochinya. Ia mulai membayangkan hal yang aneh-aneh. Mulai dari Zhoumi jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama padanya, Zhoumi memandangnya dengan tatapn tertarik, sampai bayangan kalau dia akan dicium oleh Zhoumi di depan umum.

Segera ia tepuk-tepuk pipinya yang memerah, mencoba menghilangkan semburan pink sekaligus menyingkirkan pikiran-pikirannya yang mulai mengarah ke_ rated_ R..atau M..atau apalah itu. Setelah mengecek penampilannya sekali lagi (di kaca ruang dance yang sudah sepi karena kedatangan artis utama agensi tersebut), Henry beranjak, sebenarnya berlari menuju kerumunan yang bahkan dari jarak 800 meter sudah terlihat.

Henry menyesal kenapa ia tidak sering minum susu berkalsium, seperti yang diperintahkan oleh ibunya itu. Sekarang ia sedang berdesak-desakkan untuk melihat kembalinya boyband terkenal yang beranggotakan empat personil itu. Kerumunan di belakangnya terus mendorongnya, ia semakin terdorong maju kedepan kerumunan.

Tanpa ia sadari, Hnery sudah berada di depan kerumunan, tersungkur di lantai, tepatnya di hadapan sebuah sepatu hitam mengkilap. "Ow!" ia memegangi kepalanya yang menjadi korban utama dari insiden penganiayaan secara tidak langsung tersebut. Seketika segerombol _trainee_ dan _staff_ yang berkumpul demi melihat Super Junior M seperti kehilangan suara, melihat salah satu personil boyband tersebut berlutut di depan 'anak kecil' yang terjatuh tadi.

_Oh... Kumohon jangan ada Zhoumi-sunbae.. Memalukkan sekali aku terjatuh di depannya.._batin Henry.

"Gwenchana?"

Suara yang sangat lembut, dan sedikit feminin.

"Eh?"

_To Be Continued_

xoxoxo

That's all for chapter 1. Ini fanfic pertama saya yang saya publish disini :)

Makasih banyak buat yang udah sempet-sempetnya baca *tebar kyuhyun(?)*

Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Siapakan pemilik suara lembut tersebut? *dundundun*

Jangan lupa **review** kalau mau cerita ini lanjut ya :D Thank you! *bows*


End file.
